Cuando se espera al amor
by verenilla2.0
Summary: A veces el verdadero amor tiene que pasar por la distancia para probar que es real.


**Hola queridos lectores, aquí les dejó un two-shot ven que falta una palabra es que fanfiction me come las palabras, perdón por eso . Disfruten de la lectura.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertence, le pertenece a sus dueños.**

* * *

><p>El astro rey se asomaba lentamente por el horizonte, dejando visible pequeños rayos de una mañana acompañada de nubes y el viento iba y venía .Era un gran día, en especial para Ash Ketchum que junto con su Pikachu se dirigían hacia ciudad celeste para visitar a su querida amiga: Misty, la chica pelirroja que le había robado el corazón a lo largo de su viaje pokémon, que en un principio al ser muy niño era muy denso para entenderlo,pero así era. Lo único que quería era verla, abrazarla y contarle sus logros,pero tambíen quería contarle algo más.<p>

Ya era la hora, estaba al frente del gran a punto de entrar, mas le habló a su pokemón:

—Bien Pikachu, ahora veremos a Misty, ¿No estás emocionado?

—Pikapika chupi

Así ambos entraron al gimnasio de ciudad Celeste,caminaron hasta llegar a las gradas y se encontraron con una bella escena.

Misty estaba alimentando a lentamente sus pokepuffs del recipiente y se lo entregaba, mientras que este lo aceptaba gustoso.

—Buen chico—Dijo una Misty feliz por que alfin pudo dominar a su Gyrados, tenía que recordar que el día en que Gyrados fue liberado no fue el mejor día de su vida, todo lo contrario, le dio un gran dolor de cabeza tratar de calmar a su pokémon, sin embargo, lo logró y se sentía bastante orgullosa de su logro.

—Bonita escena, Misty—

Esa voz, no…no podía ser él ¿o sí?.Misty rápidamente se dio vuelta y de sus labios se escapó un "Ash, estás aquí".Corrió a sus brazos, como alma que lleva el diablo y le dio un gran abrazo. El chico no pensó dos veces y correspondió a aquel gesto.

—Te extrañé tanto—expresó Ash sintiendo un mar de sensaciones con ese abrazo, ya había admitido sus sentimientos por la pelirroja y tenerla entre sus brazos era un privilegio. Además, no quería que terminara el momento.

—Y yo a ti. Al fin te dignas a aparecer pensé que te habías olvidado de mí. Felicitaciones por haber ganado la liga Kalos—Respondió una azorada Misty que disfrutaba del abrazo tanto o más que él , el abrazo se había prolongado más de lo debido así que lentamente se separaron quedando en una distancia peligrosa. Él respondió con un profundo"gracias" y pikachu se abalanzó a los brazos de la chica.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Preguntó un chico de cabello castaño y parado, algo celoso.

—Gary yo…no es lo que piensas—contestó Misty separándose abruptamente del chico.Él que no sabía el porque de su actuar se extrañó mucho, ya que, ella no tenía que rendirles cuentas a nadie, o por lo menos eso era lo que él creía.

—Ah, eras tú Ash…tanto tiempo sin vernos.

—Lo mismo digo, ¿Qué tal Gary?—replicó extrañado, aun no se iba la sensación de malestar.Y ahora era peor, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Nada nuevo, sólo vengo a buscar a Misty para nuestra cita—declaró orgulloso, aun no podía creer que había logrado que la chica de sus sueños sea alfin su novia.Él pensaba que siempre iba a estar en su corazón el tonto de Ash, pero se equivocó.Sólo esperaba que el no fuera el gran amor de su vida, por que con la llegada del susodicho eso sería un problema, y uno muy grande. Tragó pesado y prosiguió: —¿Cierto Mist?

—sí— respondió mirando hacia el suelo muy apenada.

—¿Me perdí de algo?— cuestionó el joven sintiéndose devastado.

—Gary…Gary es mi…mi… novio—

—¿Qué? — no podía creerlo ni quería creerlo, era imposible —No puede ser, esto es una mentira—prosiguió el muchacho triste y dolido, su corazón estaba partido, ¿ella su novia?, ¿eso podía ser verdad?, ¿enserio?.

—Ash yo renuncié a…a una persona que me hizo mucho daño y acepté a Gary, porque desde que te fuiste siempre ha estado conmigo. — objetó una Misty con un aire melancólico, no quería decirle eso, pero era la verdad la pura y santa verdad.

—Yo…yo ¿Por qué no me esperaste Misty? — susurró Ash esperando que no lo haya oido, pero a la vez si quería que lo hubiese escuchado y de un momento a otro salió corriendo del gimnasio sin mirar para atrás, estaba ofuscado.¿Qué era ese sentimiento?. Corría y corría por las calles de ciudad celeste hasta que chocó con alguien.

—Oh, disculpe no estaba viendo —irrumpió el distraido joven.

—Ash, pero que ocurrió contigo…pareciera como que todos tus tauros te hubieran atropellado. —concluyó el chico de pelo verde.

El susodicho decidió mirar a la persona que estaba frente a él y se encontró con Tracey...le explicó la situación, le había dicho que le afectó de sobremanera el hecho de que ambos fueran novios,el chico peliverde entendiendo lo que él ya sabía le explicó con detalles como fueron sucediendo las cosas hasta que llegó a concretarse el acto. Encontraron una banca y se sentaron.

—Yo no sabía que la perdería

—Ash, aunque no lo creas aún tienes una oportunidad. Estoy seguro que eres el gran amor de la vida de Misty, sólo tienes que recuperar esa chispa.

—Ja y ¿Cómo hago eso doctor corazón? —replicó Ash con un tono de burla al decir "doctor corazón"

—Fácil, invítala a cenar

Ash tardó en responder, eso podía ser una buena cena, una romántica cena en su restaurante favorito.

—Esta bien, eso haré—dijo un Ash con aire victorioso y decidido.—Recuperaré a Misty cueste lo que

cueste, te lo puedo jurar.

—Ese es el Ash de siempre. —El observador pokemon posó sus manos sobre los hombros del maestro pokemon—te dejo mis buenas vibras y buena suerte.

—Gracias Tracey, la necesitaré

Así ,los chicos caminaron hasta el centro pokemón para poder dormir y descansar de los sucesos ocurridos ,en

especial Ash, que aun trataba de asimilar lo sucedido.Él estaba en la cama acostado con su pikachu durmiendo, mientras que Tracey estaba en la habitación de al lado. Pensaba

y pensaba, ¿cómo serían la cosas a partir de ahora?¿cambiarian en algo?¿Misty aceptaría la cena?Eran muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, como no sabía que hacer decidió dormir.Y durmió plácidamente.

Al otro día, era el día de Ash, sin duda alguna.Éste se vistió, despertó a su pikachu, saludó a Tracey, desayunó su comida al igual que su pokemon y partió al gimnasio, sin embargo, este se encontraba cerrado y no podía creerlo . Ahora tendría que hacer tiempo hasta que Misty decidiera abrir . As

í que decidió ir a su ciudad de origen para ir a saludar a su madre y de paso saludar a sus pokemons.

Caminó, caminó, caminó y llegó, no obstante, no esperaba encontrarse con una sopresa . Quien

lo recibió fue nada más y nada menos que Brock.

—Ash campeón, es bueno verte amigo—

—Brock, que sorpresa—Replicó sorprendido, no esperaba encontrarse con el criador en su casa.

—Déjame ver tu trofeo— y este lo sacó de su de oro puro, y tenía forma de caliz.

—Aquí esta, bonito ¿no?

—Felicitaciones— le dio un abrazo a su amigo—Sabía que llegarías lejos Ash, o mejor dicho maestro pokémon.

—Gracias amigo

Pikachu presenciaba todo muy animado lanzaba "pikapi" por doquier . Los

chicos seguían hablando de la vida cuando alguien que salió de la cocina interrumpió.

—Oh, hijo mío, ya estas aquí—

—Sí mamá—se dirigió hacia su madre y la abrazó. —aquí esta el trofeo—tomó posesión del trofeo de las manos de Brock.

—¡Oh!, que bello —lo tomó y lo dejó al lado del trofeo de la liga naranja. —felicitaciones hijo mío.

—Gracias

Delia le preguntó a su hijo si iba a pasar el día en casa y él dijo que sí, Brock y la señora Delia estaban cocinando . En

eso Ash se sentó en el sillón de su casa y suspiró diciendo:

—Ay, ¿por qué Misty tiene novio?

—Así que te enteraste

—Sí, estoy dispuesto a recuperarla, pero aún me cuesta creer que Misty sea su novio y tenía que ser con mi ex rival.

—¿Cómo?,¿ Misty tiene novio y no eres tú? —preguntó una impactada Delia.

—Ay mama, no…no soy yo , pero ya verás pronto será parte de la familia.

—Esa es la actitud Ash, además ustedes se gustaban de niños jajaja. Donde

hubo fuego cenizas quedan, acuérdate.

—¿Qué?

—Ash, Brock tiene razón, reconquí stala . La

comida está lista—

Entonces, los tres comieron su comida hablando de diversos temas . El

maestro pokemon contaba sus anécdotas que había vivido en la región Kalos. Delia

y Brock reían sin parar, las cosas que contabaeran muy chistosas.

—Bueno tengo que hacer una reservación en el restaurante de ciudad celeste, invitaré a Misty a comer, permiso—Ash se levantó y fue por su celular para hacer lo cometido.

—Adelante hijo

Y las horas fueron pasando muy rápido, el joven estaba cada vez más nervioso, pero iba a controlarse, nada podía salir mal.Él y ella eran buenos amigos, a pesar de que ella salía con Gary no lo iba a rechazar, tenía ese presentimiento . Sin

más, ya había llegado la hora de enfrentarse nuevamente a su amor.

—Bueno me voy, deséenme suerte

—No la necesitas, le gustas a Misty.A pesar de que esté con Gary

Ash respondió con un simple "si tú lo dices, te creeré", mientras que Delia le daba sus buenas vibras al igual que Brock.

—Adiós

—Chao

—Nos vemos.

Ash dejó a su pikachu en su casa y se fue deseando en su interior que el gimnasio estuviera abierto. Tenía todo el valor que requería para invitarla él siempre ha sido muy valiente, pero esto era más probable , ya que, al tener novio podría

rechazarlo .

**To be continued...**


End file.
